Stay Together
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: This is a little something i whipped up on the side. It's a songfic for my story: Animorphs: The Vision. It's pretty good...i think. It's about most of the Animorphs home life/problems. It's post and after the first book. R&R Enjoy!


AN: Ok, I didn't use all of the Animorphs cause it's kind of hard to do. This is a sort of Auish extention of my story, Animorphs: The Vision.  
  
I own only a few characters: Ax's parents, Leigh and her family. Everything else is not mine, though I wish it were.  
  
Like I said, this is sort of an auish thing. I used Blink 182*'s song 'Stay together for the kids'  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Post-Animorphs)  
  
Rachel Pov..  
  
I came home after gymnastics; I was getting better on the balance beam.  
  
"Hey, Rachel." My little sister Jordan said and then turned her attention back to the TV. Sarah was over at a friend's house.  
  
I went upstairs and began my homework. Mom and Dad well be coming home soon. I put my pen down and stared outside my window. Why? I wondered, why does it have to be this way? Why can't we just get along?  
  
~*~  
  
It's hard to wake up  
  
When the shades have been pulled shut  
  
This house is haunted  
  
It's so pathetic  
  
It makes no sense at all  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
(Post-Animorphs)  
  
Marco's Pov...  
  
I wish dad would just.never mind. It's just that, without her, our home seems so.empty.  
  
Dad really had crash and burned when she had die and we were unable to find her body. Then again, I crashed and burned too. Now life doesn't seem as funny as it use to.  
  
I felt a bitter smile creep across my lips. Even if I tell Jake that you either see life as a comedy or a tragedy. Well, it's a tragedy, but I guess I chose humor for a reason.  
  
The door slams and Dad comes in from work. It's really sad to see him like this. I mean, he still grieves for mom. Like I do.  
  
He's worked so hard for this.  
  
I closed my eyes, why can't things be like it use to be?  
  
~*~  
  
I'm ripe with things to say  
  
The words rot and fall away  
  
What stupid poem could fix this home  
  
I'd read it every day  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
(After Animorphs)  
  
Jake's Pov.  
  
Great, now I'm suspicious of my own mother! This thing is getting way out of hand. I wish I could tell somebody, anybody what was really going on.  
  
But now I wonder: Will I live to see seventeen?  
  
Though, it has been a thought that crossed my mind time and again, I try not to think about it.  
  
I wish I were still normal, some times. It would've been easier if I were normal. Maybe then there would've been so many mistakes..  
  
"I'm not going!" My brother Tom yells.  
  
" What has got into you Tom? You have to go! This is a family affair and you are part of that!" My Dad shouts at him, "And as such you are going to the funereal for Grandpa G and you will help us with his things! Am I clear on that?!"  
  
"Why do I have to go?!"  
  
"Because I said so, now shut up and go to your room!"  
  
It seems like the Yeerk in Tom's head is panicking. Good...or is it?  
  
~*~  
  
So here's your holiday  
  
Hope you enjoy it this time  
  
You gave it all away  
  
It was mine  
  
So when you're dead and gone  
  
Will you remember this night, twenty years  
  
now lost  
  
It's not right  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
(After Animorphs)  
  
Leigh's Pov...  
  
I went up to my room. There's not much to do now. Mom and Dad are always fighting, now. Can't they just get along? Why do they have to yell and scream at each other?  
  
You'd think that they were archenemies or something than husband and wife.  
  
I threw myself on my bed and closed my eyes. Hopefully, just hopefully, I might be able to sleep tonight. Maybe they wouldn't argue tonight.  
  
Maybe.  
  
"How could you?!" Dad yells at her. "You could've gotten yourselves killed! How could you let those men in here when I'm not here?! Then you attack Leigh?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"  
  
"If the stupid brat hadn't taken that damn knife then we could've gotten our money!"  
  
"Is that all you ever think of?" He asked, anger still seeping from his voice. "Money? Is it always money? What about Leigh?"  
  
"I don't care." Mom said again, "She definitely isn't my child! Maybe yours but not mine!" Her anger once again rose, "And how could you do that to me?! Sleep with that two cent bitch, Starry?! After we were married, no doubt!"  
  
There were things hitting the walls.  
  
Great, I thought, they're breaking things again. I thought dully, and covering my ears and closing my eyes tightly. Even if they're not my parents, why do they have to do this?  
  
Why can't they just get along, I mean, this is what they wanted..right?  
  
Tears fell softly on my pillow, why can't they just stop fighting? It makes no sense to be tied to someone you can't stand? What's wrong with them?  
  
~*~  
  
Their anger hurts my ears  
  
Been running strong for seven years  
  
rather than fix the problems, they never  
  
solve them  
  
It makes no sense at all  
  
I see them every day  
  
We get along, so why can't they?  
  
If this is what he wants and this is what  
  
she wants  
  
Then why is there so much pain?  
  
~*~  
  
(After Animorphs) Tobias Pov..  
  
Being a hawk isn't so bad. But sometimes I wonder what it would've been like if my dad was still around.or my mom. Would they be proud of me? Their son-turned-hawk? I doubt it, even if I still have the power to morph.  
  
Sometimes, my thoughts would turn to the family that never wanted me. Humph. Idiots, all safe at home, forgotten about me. But when the time comes and the fighting is over with, I'll show them! They would regret on treating me so badly! Yeah, I can see it now, especially my no good uncle. He's probably sitting on his fat ass watching a little tube.  
  
Stupid fucker.  
  
~*~  
  
So here's your holiday  
  
Hope you enjoy it this time  
  
You gave it all away  
  
It was mine  
  
So when you're dead and gone  
  
~*~  
  
(After Animorphs) Ax Pov.  
  
I know my people have always been warriors and I have been proud of this fact. But still, did they have to put me in a military academy when I was only seven (Human years.)?  
  
It really makes a little sense, but I remember hating it. It was unfair to thrust a child in a world like that. Where war was a reality and not a game.  
  
I remember my mother, she was always nice and kind, was arguing with my father about it. Elfangor wasn't there at the time. He was still in space like the brave Prince he was.  
  
He is not going! My mother tells my father. He's still too young, Alcazar!  
  
Nonsense. Father snorted, The boy just needs a little molding then he would be as great as his brother one day, if he starts now.  
  
He is still too young, you stubborn idiot! She says again, Axmili is still a child. He needs his illusions. Can't it wait until he is older to understand it all?  
  
No, Lithilla, he will be going in one month's time. And that is final!  
  
~*~  
  
Will you remember this night, twenty years   
  
now lost  
  
It's not right  
  
It's not right  
  
It's not right.  
  
~*~.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I couldn't do Cassie cause her relationship with her parents is pretty good. Just a little something I did during my bored moment. 


End file.
